


Tattoo

by jenjen92



Category: Free!
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Locker Room, M/M, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 19:50:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5979103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenjen92/pseuds/jenjen92
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After seeing that Haru had got a tattoo Makoto could think about nothing else, feeling desperate to touch it again. Unable to resist his urges any longer, Makoto goes to catch his boyfriend after swimming practice with only one request.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tattoo

“I got a tattoo.” 

Makoto almost dropped the coffee he was holding straight onto the floor. 

“A tattoo?!” His voice reached a higher octave than usual, “What, where, why Haru?” 

Haru simply unzipped his trousers and pulled them down, revealing a small sized tattoo on his thigh. 

“I got it a couple of weeks ago actually.” He said as Makoto’s eyes widened, “but I wanted to wait until it healed more to show you. I haven’t even swam. It killed me.” 

“Haru…This is…” 

Haru’s tattoo was of a dolphin and an orca, swimming in harmony together. The motif had a delicate pattern around it, and Makoto could not help but think how beautiful it looked against Haru’s pale skin.

“I designed it myself.” 

“No way.” Makoto said in awe, unable to take his eyes away, “But why Haru? What does it mean?” 

Haru’s mouth curved into a small smile as he stared into Makoto’s eyes. 

“I think you know.”

* * *

 

It had been over a week since Haru showed Makoto his tattoo and it had been on his mind ever since.  Since they now went to different universities in Tokyo the opportunity to see his boyfriend was not even half as frequent as it was when they lived in Iwatobi, and the chances to swim with him were even less. Yet Makoto was desperate to see Haru’s tattoo again, longing to try tracing its lines with his finger or tongue. It caused a shudder down his spine to just think about it.

This is how Makoto found himself waiting in the locker room for Haru after his swim practice, knowing that the water loving boy tended to stay much later than the rest of the team. To his relief his suspicions were confirmed as Haru strode into the locker room _hours_ after everyone else had gone home, his towel hanging around his neck as his soaked hair dripped onto it. His mouth momentarily curved into a surprised ‘oh’ as he noticed Makoto sitting on the bench, before he flashed him a small, quick smile.

“I thought you were busy with studying.” Haru said almost playfully as he began to dry his hair with his towel.

“I missed you.” Makoto admitted, as he allowed his eyes to wander over Haru’s form.

He was still wearing his jammers, which to his disappointment, covered up his tattoo. _Haru planned that well_ , Makoto thought. Having a tattoo was not widely accepted in Japan, and purely having one visible could cause problems for him on the swim team. It sent a chill down his spine to think that perhaps he was the only other person who had seen it.

“Quit staring.”

Haru had dropped his towel, his hand poised just above the waistline of his jammers as though he was ready to pull them down. Makoto simply shook his head, feeling himself unable to comply with his request.

“Can you show me again, Haru?”

“Show you _what_?”

“Your tattoo.”

With those words Haru paused as though he was considering his answer before pulling down his jammers, revealing all of himself to Makoto. His tattoo shone against his wet skin. Makoto needed to exhale slowly to control his breathing as he felt excitement beginning to build within him.

“Can…I touch it?” He asked lowly, praying for a positive answer.

“Yeah.” Haru breathed.

Makoto did not need to wait for any more confirmation as he raced over to his boyfriend and crouched down so that his eyes were level with the ink stained on his skin. He took a long, hard look at the tattoo before reaching out to graze his fingertips against the lines on Haru’s body. The tattoo felt smooth like the rest of Haru’s skin, the image of the marine animals adding an extra layer of beauty to his already beautiful allure. Makoto continued to explore the tattoo with his fingers, rubbing circles into Haru’s inner thigh, his ministrations taking his touch higher and higher.  That was when he noticed.

Haru was half hard.

Makoto swallowed. Seeing Haru like this only increased his own arousal, and although he was not often dominant in sexual matters, the mark on his skin was beginning to bring out that side of him. Haru appeared to be enjoying this side of Makoto too, he was chewing his bottom lip in an attempt to stop the sounds that he could not help make when he was in the mood. Yet Makoto always loved to hear him and something about this situation was making him feel bold.

“Do you like it when I touch you here, _Haru-chan_?” Makoto whispered, his mouth still close to Haru’s inner thigh with his warm breath blowing against his boyfriend’s growing erection.

“D-drop the chan.” Haru said avoiding the question, his words coming out slightly shaky and lacking any strength. Makoto merely smiled and continued to dance his fingers along Haru’s thigh, moving closer and closer until they were merely _millimetres_ from his cock. The swimmer’s uneven breathing like a symphony in Makoto’s ears.

“Do you want me to go further?” he teased, trailing his fingers up further so that they were tangling in Haru’s raven pubic hair, “You need to tell me what you want, Haru.”

“Not _here._ ” Haru hissed, although his body was still reacting differently.

Makoto raised an amused eyebrow, standing up again to full height. He placed his lips to Haru’s ear as he cupped his cheek with his hand, sucking and nibbling on the flesh, the other’s breathing once again starting to become more laboured. The taller male sucked and licked a route from Haru’s ear to his neck, careful not to leave marks as he knew that he hated them with his swimming practice.

“Mm, you know Haru, you still have not told me why you got that tattoo,” Makoto said in a deeper voice than usual, moving his hands so that he was holding Haru loosely just above his hips, “haven’t told me what it means.”

“Ah, I told you- you know.” Haru said, seemingly still trying to resist the sensations that his boyfriend was giving him.

“Not good enough, Haru.” Makoto said darkly, slowly lowering his hands, “Tell me.”

As Makoto spoke he pulled Haru’s body closer to them, smashing his free erection into Makoto’s own clothed one. As they touched a flash of pleasure seared through their bodies and Haru threw his head back with a long moan, exposing the rest of his pale neck and wrapping his arms tight around Makoto’s.

“Ah…Makoto…it’s us, it means us.” Haru half moaned, beginning to become undone.

“Uh..Haru…hah, tell me more.” Makoto said breathlessly as Haru began to grind shamelessly against him, both males beginning to lose themselves to their instincts.

“Yours.” Haru groaned, Makoto spurring on the movement of his hips with his hands pressing firmly against his ass, “A symbol of you permanently on my skin…hahh, means I belong to you. I’m all Makoto’s.”

“ _Fuck_ yes.” It was Makoto’s turn to moan loudly as Haru’s words sparked something within him, “Mine, Haru. You are mine.”

“Ahh, yes, yours!”

Haru was now rutting almost desperately against Makoto, the taller male meeting each movement with his own hips. They were both panting now; sweat now beginning to drip down Haru’s already wet skin. Makoto had a split thought that he could come like this in his pants, feeling and watching his boyfriend pleasure himself frantically against him, with a stream of moans dripping from his mouth like honey. It took all of his self-control to push the flushed male away from him and Haru let out a small whine at the loss of friction. Makoto gave him a chaste, hard kiss on his lips before unzipping his trousers and sliding out of them and removing his boxers, freeing his painfully throbbing erection from its restraints. He sighed at the relief of the air hitting it and gave the length a couple of firm pumps before kneeling down lower again, lining his mouth up with the tip of Haru’s perfectly erect cock.

“Do you want my mouth Haru?” He asked, Haru’s tattoo noticeable from the corner of his eye as he lightly ran his fingers over his now weeping slit, “Do you want me to take your cock deep down my throat?”

“Please.” Haru sighed, his body almost shaking with the need for pleasurable release.

“Please _what?_ ”

“Please…suck my cock. Make me come Makoto, hard like only you can.”

Makoto groaned as he swirled his tongue around the tip of Haru’s dick, tasting salt mixed with chlorine, before taking the hard length in his mouth. Although unable to take Haru’s cock to the hilt, Makoto pushed himself down as far as he could, feeling his mouth stretch wide to accommodate it. Haru played to the role Makoto wanted so well as he began to bob his head at a steady pace, trying to take him deeper each time. The raven haired male had given up trying to stifle his sounds and was letting them all spill freely, small cries mixed with curses and Makoto’s name filling the air. Makoto hummed in approval, sending vibrations down Haru’s length causing him to gasp. He felt a sudden pressure against the back of his head pushing him down as Haru’s fingers tangled in his mousy hair, the signs of his release nearing becoming clear as more of the man’s taste began to leak into his mouth.

“Makoto, _god_ \- just a bit more.” He panted, beginning to pull almost too tightly on Makoto’s hair as his ocean eyes began to cloud over, “Ah-Yes, keep going!”

The thought of his usually quiet boyfriend being so openly vocal was almost too much to handle as Makoto quickened his pace, sucking Haru’s cock with lewd, wet slurping sounds that he knew his boyfriend liked as his hand reached down to rub his own erection fast in time with him.  It was not long after until Haru came with a loud, unusually high pitched scream which faded into Makoto’s name and broken words which sounded like _I love you_.

Haru’s release flooded into Makoto’s mouth and he swallowed as much as he could without choking, the rest dribbling from the corner of his lips as he pulled himself away from the now spent cock. The raven-haired male was panting heavily as he came down from his high, trying his best to level his breathing. Despite this, when Makoto stood up Haru immediately reached out to grip his boyfriend’s abandoned cock, pumping it with abandon.

“Haru…my Haruka you’re so good, so good to me. Mm- I’m almost there…almost…” Makoto babbled as Haru continued to stroke his length. He used a firm grip while allowing his thumb to brush against his tip until Makoto came too, hard, his come splattering out in a thick ribbon onto Haru’s thigh, coating the tattoo in a thick layer.

Nothing was said between them for a moment as Makoto could not think straight, ecstasy still overwhelming his senses. Until his thoughts finally cleared and salty realisation washed over him.

“Oh my god, I can’t believe what we have just done!” Makoto exclaimed flustered, hastily dabbing at himself and Haru with his swimming towel before pulling his underwear and trousers back on, “I don’t believe what came over me, and in public. I’m so sorry Haru!”

“It’s fine.” Haru shrugged, making no moves to get dressed, “No one will be around anyway.”

“That’s not the point though; it’s the principle of it!”

“Well we both enjoyed it, so who cares.”

“I do, Haru!”

“Just shut up Makoto and kiss me.”

Without giving Makoto time to respond Haru wrapped his arms around his neck and kissed him deeply and slowly, sucking lazily on his tongue as it flicked between the pair’s mouths. They eventually broke apart into an embrace, holding each other close with a gentle sigh.

“Who would know that you would react like that, just over a tattoo.” Haru said with a hint of amusement, placing a sweet kiss on Makoto’s shoulder, “If I didn’t have swim practice tomorrow I am sure you would have _really_ claimed me.”

“Ugh I feel so embarrassed.” Makoto whined, burying his head into the crook of Haru’s neck, allowing his scent to calm him down.

The pair stood in silence for a while, simply embracing. Neither seemed to want to make the effort to move or communicate until Makoto finally spoke. His voice clear in the otherwise soundless room.

“Would you consider getting another tattoo?”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> I hope you enjoyed it :)  
> It was a first of several MakoHaru fics planned.  
> It was supposed to be a continuation of a small piece I wrote on tumblr, but rather than a continuation...it was really just a blow job! 
> 
> Catch me on tumblr if you like!
> 
> http://jenjen92x.tumblr.com/


End file.
